UGo Girl
by Noxialis
Summary: - Tooru/Yuujirou - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - During a sports match, some guys start harassing Tooru, but Yuujirou's there to teach them a lesson.


**Title:** U-Go Girl

**Pairing:** Tooru/Yuujirou

**Summary:** At a sports match, some boys from the other school don't know any better, and start harassing Tooru. But Yuujirou is there to make sure they don't try anything like that ever again.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

Fujimori Academy was alive with the buzz of excitement. Classes were over, and nearly every student had abandoned everything in order to hurry down to the baseball field. Their team was facing off against Seifu Private Academy, so their classmates wanted to show their support and cheer their team to victory.

As well as stare at Fujimori's lovely cheerleaders. Mostly for that reason.

"Ugh, this is a nightmare…" Mikoto whined, a look of disgust and weariness passing over his face before he masked it. His fingers held onto the sides of the white and frilly dress they had been forced to wear this time, trying to keep the fabric from clinging to his skin.

The sun was warm this day, and everybody was feeling it. Tooru rolled his eyes and elbowed Mikoto's arm playfully. "Relax," he said, flashing the boy a quick smile. "Think about how the players must be feeling. We're just standing here and cheering."

"Still…" Mikoto whined, pouting a little. But he stopped himself before Yuujirou had a chance to start teasing him. He sighed and plastered on a smile for the pitcher, waving gently at him and calling out for luck.

A few minutes passed before Mikoto couldn't take it much longer. He groaned and started fanning his neck. "It's too hot. Can I go get some water?"

The two other Princesses glanced at him untrustingly, then at each other. Finally Yuujirou flipped his hair over his shoulder and placed his hands on his hips. "Only if you bring us some. We can't have you running off, now can we?"

"Certainly not." Tooru agreed, smirking a little alongside Yuujirou as Mikoto whined and protested about how he most certainly was _not_ planning on sneaking away and changing back into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. But they stopped him midway and sent him off, the security detail escorting the solitary Princess back to the school.

"Maybe now we can get some actual work done." Yuujirou said, with a joking scoff. Tooru chuckled and the both of them returned to their cheers. It was a few minutes later that Tooru felt the air against the back of his thighs, and the rustle of fabric that he wasn't moving move against his backside. He yelped and spun around, bringing a hand down to shove the back of his dress back down to its proper location.

Two boys stood behind him, snickering a little, and one had a hand poised in the position of skirt flipping. His face red, Tooru glared at them in the most composed way he could, while Yuujirou looked over, clearly startled by Tooru's loud yelp.

"No need to be so uptight, girlie." The boy with longer hair said, shifting so he was standing up straight and tall, a leer fixed on his face.

"I thought this was a boy's school, but they sure found some cute cheerleaders." The other one said, his face matching that of his friend's. Tooru glared even hotter and pressed his dress even closer to his body. Yuujirou's eyebrows raised high and his eyes narrowed, able to easily see what had just happened. There was a ripple across the crowd as spectators who had seen what happened spilled the news across the crowd.

Yuujirou shifted closer to Tooru, a hand reaching out to lightly grasp the other boy's bicep. He shivered in surprise at the touch, but easily shuffled back towards the blonde, subtly moving behind him.

Yuujirou exhaled slowly, flipping his hair over his shoulder and flashing his Princess smile at the boys. "Is there anything you boys wanted? Something we can help you with?"

The shorthaired one grinned and spoke. "We were just looking for some girls that wanna have a little fun." Yuujirou suppressed a gag at the slimeball stereotype they were going for, and instead continued smiling, letting go of Tooru and slipping a little closer.

"Really?" he said, his voice sickly sweet and dripping with unspoken threats that the boys didn't notice at all. "You know what I find fun?" He slid up close to the shorthaired boy, who looked entirely too pleased with himself for his own good.

"What would that be?" he asked, his voice radiating excitement. Yuujirou smirked and swiftly sucker-punched him in the gut. The boy gave a wheezing groan and sunk to the ground, where Yuujirou applied a sharp kick to his shoulder with his platforms.

"That." He said simply, and turned his gaze over to the other boy, who had started to look a little afraid. Then the roars from the crowd shot up and the two Princesses looked behind them to see the students of Fujimori start getting out of their seats and rush towards them. Then the boy looked very afraid and quickly turned tail and ran, leaving his friend behind in the dust.

Yuujirou glided over to Tooru's side, taking one of the other boy's hands in his own. "You alright?" he asked, giving the hand a quick squeeze. Tooru flashed him a relieved smile.

"Yeah. Still feels a little violated, but it's nothing I can't handle." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, the wig shifting a little beneath his fingers. "It was just pretty shocking, you know. We're pretty protected here, I hadn't realized how people outside of our school would react." He exhaled deeply, and the two of them watched as the students dragged the crumpled boy out of school grounds, while some others chased after the one that had run away, ensuring he wouldn't come back. Most of them had hung around the Princesses at a respectable distance, worriedly asking if they were okay. Tooru and Yuujirou spent the next five minutes assuring everyone that they were fine and that they should get back to their game now.

They sighed, watching as Fujimori played against Seifu with a renewed vigor to protect their Princesses, their hands still clasped together tightly. "Mikoto better have been harassed by every boy he comes across while he's been gone." Yuujirou said when said pink-haired boy came into view, security detail following close behind. Tooru gave a spluttered laugh.

"What? Why?"

"Because he was the one that broke away from the group and thus got the security. If he had the security team follow him for nothing, well, he'll regret it." A dark smile passed over his face and Tooru laughed beside him, bumping his shoulder softly against Yuujirou's.

Mikoto came closer, a very disturbed expression on his face as he handed the others their waters. Tooru and Yuujirou exchanged a look and Yuujirou scoffed, a little annoyed that his chance for a little torture was gone. Their hands separated to open their drinks, and they eagerly gulped down the liquid, a collective sigh released when they had all finished.

A few moments of silence passed before Mikoto spoke up. "We are never doing any more cheering when a rival school is here. Ever."

He seemed to expect a bit of teasing or some little quip about why he would say that, but nothing came. He glanced over at the other two, noticing the newly conjoined hands and the protective aura that just seemed to radiate off of the blonde, and decided that he wouldn't ask.


End file.
